User talk:DeathByDarkness/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to Grand Chase Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Elesis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PataPwn (talk) 23:19, 18 March 2009 Images I plan to add an image of the boss of each dungeon, along with one or two monsters unique to it. If anyone would like to help me, please do so. Also, if anyone can get a good picture of Dark Assassin's Unlimited Blade into that page, please do so, since I don't have it yet. Thank you, if you help me with this. DeathByDarkness 14:39, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Oops Sorry about adding the skills for Arme. I was on the main page for her, and thought it was Magician XDDD Help hai, it's blue, can i help you? Question Hm, does the pic for Unlimited Blade have to be PvP/Training, or should it be in a dungeon? UchihaYoru 23:12, 16 April 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru I'm just messing up left and right -_- Should the pictures for Unlimited Blade and Monsters be in Windowed or Fullscreen? I'm just messing up left and right -_- Should the pictures for Unlimited Blade and Monsters be in Windowed or Fullscreen? Kays Ok Featured Article I got tired of the same featured article. The rest is up to you~ Well, I got the picture for Unlimited Blade uploaded, under the same name. Alas, I must take my leave for the night T~T I hope you get can get it linked ;) UchihaYoru 23:47, 16 April 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru Ok fine, it was just getting old. Btw what is up with the character page? Aww I got your message right before i changed it, and the char page has the icons all mixed up. o.O You can't see it? The icons are scattered all over the page. :3 Hey, I just uploaded a picture of Grand Finale, once again, with the same name. I can also do Amy Kick for Muse if ya want :B UchihaYoru 23:12, 17 April 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru Somebody's out to get me I got your message about not needing Grand Finale RIGHT AFTER I uploaded Amy Kick -_- Fate is peeing herself with laughter right now...Anyways, I have to go eat :B brb~ UchihaYoru 23:31, 17 April 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru Now taking requests :D Well, I have a new goal: Any picture you need, I can get :D Monsters, Bosses, Dungeon templates, Skills, anything you want a picture of :D Just ask, and I'll have it ASAP :3 UchihaYoru 20:00, 18 April 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru Ding, fries are done! Do all of the pictures I take of skills HAVE to be 750x450 pixels? It seems rather unecessary... UchihaYoru 21:38, 18 April 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru Oh, the irony Well, if you're getting annoyed by vandalism and random pages, search for "Street Fighter". You'll LOVE it, I promise. UchihaYoru 01:11, 20 April 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru Oh, the irony, only on me Yesh, I did notice the re-direct to Elena XD Which is why I made a point of saying sumthin' :I UchihaYoru 02:01, 20 April 2009 (UTC)UchihaYoru i feel like i'm just ruining things .... i feel like i'm just ruining things .... bye... -waves, then walks away- i'm back i must've sensed that you left me a message. Btw, i've only made like 4 real additions in like 4 months. ~sigh~ i guess your right. Psh Stupid ronan. Cutting in line. Arme Maybe she should take singing lessons. :p